Time Turner Adventure
by kaykeeboo
Summary: Join us again on an adventure. Takes place during Christmas of Kayla's 5th year. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up.
1. Chapter 1

-NUMBER 12- 2019

The next generation of Weasleys, Potters, and Co. were going back to Potter Manor for Christmas. Kayla technically didn't celebrate it but she came any way. The adults had left a 19, 18, and a couple of 17 year olds in charge of kids ages 9 to 16. The silver Marauders were huddled in a corner talking and whispering over something. Some of the girls decide to stop what ever it is before it happens. When they approached they hear the Marauders arguing over something. "Can I see it?" Said Fred holding out his hand. "Sure." Said James giving him the object. "And just what do you guys think you are doing?" Asked Rose. James, being startled drops the object. Every hears a bang and looks up in time to see a flash of gold before the room started spinning. When it stops, Victorie yells, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

-NUMBER 12- 1995

Harry had just told the news he was cleared of all charges. "HE GOT OFF. HE GOT OFF." Shouted George, Fred, and Ginny louder. "Shut it you lot." Yelled Mrs. Weasley. Then they all heard a loud thump and some one yelling "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" At "James," Harry, Sirius, and Remus look alarmed. They race up stairs and everyone else follows. They hear people arguing on the other side of the door. "Alohamora." Said Remus quietly and the door swung open. There standing in the room were like 50 teenagers. Some Weasley hair, two looked like Harry's twins. There was a Draco Malfoy look alike. "How did you get through all the wards and are you death eaters?" Asked Sirius. "Teddy, what's a deaters?" "He meant death eaters and you'll find out in two years Lils." "Okay." "Lily." Breathed Remus. The little girl the turquoise haired man was carrying looked exactly like the Lily Potter. "It can't be." "Um...excuse me...what year is this?" Asked the blue haired man. "1995. Why?" Answered mad-eye. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. YOU BROUGHT US 24 YEARS IN TO THE PAST." Shouted a blonde girl. "How about introductions seeing as half this lot is related to you and yes we are from the future." Said blue man. The large group of kids are matched downstairs to the sitting area. All wands are pointed at them. "Give us proof that you lot aren't death eaters?" Asked Remus. "Well we all know about your furry little problem." Said the blue haired kid with a smile. Remus paled at this. "Don't worry, we don't care." "Maybe we should get Dumbledore." Suggested Sirius. "No need Mr. Black. I am already here." Said Albus Dumbledore. "They are telling the truth. They are from the future and by the looks of it most of them after Weasleys. Who wants to introduce themselves first." "I will." Said blue haired man. "My name is Theodore Remus Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3

-Introductions-

" My name is Theodore Remus Lupin. My parents are Remus Lupin and by Nymphadora Tonks. He changes hair. I am a metamorphogus but not a werewolf. I just get cranky on full moons. I am 21. I was in Gryffindor. I do not play quidditch but I do commentary for the games during breaks. I was head boy and prefect. I am now training to be an auror. I am also married to Victorie." "My name is.." Victorie started. "Lauren, will you." "No, James I will not." "How about you tell us your name, parents, age, house if in or was in Hogwarts, and if you play quidditch." Asked Dumbledore. Victorie nodded.

" Victorie Gabrielle Lupin nee Weasley. Ravenclaw. Bill and Fleur Delacour. 19 and Beater."

"Dominique Isabelle Weasley. Gryffindor. Also Bill and Fleur. 17 and Keeper." "Louis Arthur Weasley. Gryffindor. Also Bill and Fleur. 14, Chaser and Marauder Claws."

"Virginia Nymphadora Weasley. Gryffindor. Charlie. 11 and Commentator."

"Molly Wood nee Weasley. Ravenclaw. Percy and Audrey Chandler. 18 and Beater."

"Lucy Audrey Weasley. Gryffindor. Also Percy and Audrey. 16 and Seeker."

"Fred Gideon Weasley the second. Gryffindor. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. 14, Beater, and Marauder Tails."

"Roxanne Angelina Weasley. Gryffindor. Also George and Angelina. 12 and Chaser."

"Rose Lavender Weasley. Ravenclaw. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 13, Keeper, and Member of the Silver Trio."

"Hugo Viktor Weasley. Gryffindor. Also Ron and Hermione. 11, Beater, and Member of the Little Trio."

"James Sirius Potter. Gryffindor. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. 14, Chaser, and Marauder Prong."

"Albus Potter. Gryffindor. Also Harry and Ginny. 13, Seeker, and Member of the Silver Trio."

"Lilly Luna Potter. Gryffindor. Also Harry and Ginny. 11, Chaser, and Member of the Little Trio."

"Frank Neville Longbottom. Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. 15, Beater, Marauder Whiskers, and Member of the Jr. Trio."

"Alice Hannah Longbottom. Gryffindor. Also Neville and Hannah. 11, Chaser, and Member of the Little Trio."

"Locran Xenophilius Scamander. Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. 12 and Chaser."

"Lysander Newt Scamander. Ravenclaw. Also Luna and Rolf. 11 and Beater." "Lauren Ruby Finnigan. Gryffindor. Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan. 14 and Beater."

"David William Finnigan. Ravenclaw. Also Padma and Seamus. 16 and Chaser." "Elizabeth Kaytlin Thomas. Ravenclaw. Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. 13 and Beater."

"Jacob Daniel Thomas. Gryffindor. Also Parvati and Dean. 18 and Chaser."

"Seth Aaron Jordan. Gryffindor. Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. 13 and Keeper." "Alexis Rachel Jordan. Gryffindor. Also Lee and Alicia. 14 and Chaser."

"Samuel Michael McLaggen. Hufflepuff. Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen. 17 and Chaser."

"Abagail Bailey McLaggen. Gryffindor. Also Lavender and Cormac. 15, Chaser, and Member of the Jr. Trio."

"Andrew Jonathan Wood. Gryffindor. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. 19 and Keeper." "Jasmine Ashley Wood. Gryffindor. Also Oliver and Katie. 16 and Chaser."

"Calvin Creevey. Gryffindor. Dennis Creevey and Sophie White. 18."

"Adam Creevey. Hufflepuff. Also Dennis and Sophie. 11."

"Amelia Creevey. Gryffindor. Also Dennis and Sophie. 15."

"Charles Corner. Gryffindor. Michael Corner and Romilda Vane. 17."

"Jordan Corner. Ravenclaw. Also Michael and Romilda. 15."

"Rachel Corner. Hufflepuff. Also Michael and Romilda. 18."

"Henry Davies. Ravenclaw. Roger Davies and Cho Chang. 16."

"Jennifer Davies. Ravenclaw. Also Roger and Cho. 16."

"Rebecca Davies. Gryffindor. Also Roger and Cho. 19."

"Jasper Finch-Fletchy. Hufflepuff. Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Heather Stein. 18." "Samantha Flinch-Fletchy. Hufflepuff. Also Justin and Heather. 11."

"Leah Finch-Fletchy. Ravenclaw. Also Justin and Heather. 20."

"Emily Macmillan. Hufflepuff. Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. 16."

"Simon Macmillan. Hufflepuff. Also Ernie and Susan. 19."

"Luke Macmillan. Hufflepuff. Also Ernie and Susan. 18."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Slytherin. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. 13, Seeker, and Member of the Silver Trio."

"Aquilia Daphne Malfoy. Gryffindor. Also Draco and Astoria. 12 and Commentator."

"Kayla Eve Weinstein. Gryffindor. Muggleborn. 15, Seeker, and Member of the Jr. Trio." "Rebecca Weinstein. Ravenclaw. Muggleborn. 11."

"Max Weinstein. Gryffindor. Muggleborn. 12."

"Nathaniel Fletcher. Ravenclaw. Patrick and Miriam Fletcher. 13."

"Jaimee Fletcher. Hufflepuff. Also Patrick and Miriam. 18."

"Isaac Fletcher. Ravenclaw. Also Patrick and Miriam. 17."


	4. Chapter 4

(WHEN I REFER TO REBECCA I MEAN REBECCA DAVIES. WHEN I REFER TO BECKY I MEAN REBECCA WEINSTEIN)

Everyone in the room stared at them. "Well there are certainly a lot of you. Molly, shouldn't you be making dinner?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Right, right. Does anyone want to help?" She asked. Lily, Roxanne, Molly 2, Virginia, and Lucy follow her. Everyone else is staring at the people who are left.

"I let you people decide what you want to do next. Good night." Said Dumbledore. He flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Dinners ready." Mrs. Weasley says. At dinner James, Louis, Fred2, and Frank are in a corner talking and giggling with Fred and George. Kayla and Abby are unsuccessfully trying to pull Frank away. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are talking to each other. Albus looks bored seeing as Rose and Scorpius are arguing. Lilly is sitting with Ginny and Tonks. Hugo is sitting near Ron. Dominique and Victorie are talking to Bill. Finnigan and Thomas are talking to each other. Teddy is talking with Remus and Sirius. Alice is trying to help Kayla and Abby but is often staring at Hugo. All the other kids are talking to each other. Virginia is with Victorie and Dominique. Molly 2 and Lucy quietly eating. "Um, excuse me. Grandmum." Asks Molly 2.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She asks. "Oh, I forgot about that." Said . "Don't worry about Grandma. I have it all figured out. We were all staying here in the future so we know where all the rooms are and who bunks well with who. Don't worry, everyone else can just stay where they are sleeping." Says Victorie. "Okay very well then dear." Says Mrs. Weasley.

-Rose remembers-

After dinner everyone goes to their rooms. "Oh, I almost forgot." Said Rose. She pulls out a small bag. She opens it and sticks her whole arm in it. Everyone just stares at her. "Undetectable extension charm. I had my mum put it on before I left for school. Being around you lot, I had to be prepared. Anything could happen. I have some healing potions, brooms, clothes, books, food and water for a month, and a bunch of other things." She pulls out their clothing. "Here you go boys. I have a month's worth of clothes."

Everyone gets their clothes and goes to their respectable rooms. Lilly, Rose, Aquilia, and Alice share with Hermione and Ginny. James, Albus, Hugo, Frank, and Scorpius share with Harry and Ron. Fred 2, Louis, Seth, and Max share with the twins. Creevey, Corner, Davies, Finch-Fletchy, males and Macmillan males share a room. Creevey, Corner, Davies, Macmillan, Fletcher, and Finch-Fletchy females share a room. Kayla, Lauren, Elizabeth, Abby, Alexis, Jasmine, and Becky share a room. David, Jacob, Samuel, Locran, Lysander, Nathaniel, Isaac, and Andrew share a room. Teddy, Remus, and Sirius share a room. Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Virginia, and Roxanne share a room. Down the hall from them is a big bedroom that no one goes in. After everyone brushes teeth and gets in pajamas, they all gather in the big bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

-Questions-

"How exactly did you end up here?" Asks Harry. "Its James's fault. We were all in Grimmauld Place. All the adults had left to go to some ministry party. Teddy, Victorie, Andrew, Simon, Becky, and Leah were watching us. James, Fred, and Louis were in a corner, huddling over something. Fred whispers really loud can I see it James. He was handing it to him when Rose asks him what he was doing. It startled him so much that he dropped the object. Before the room swirled we all saw a flash of gold, and then we ended up here the day of Christmas in the future." Answers Kayla. "When did me and Ron get together and how?" Hermione asks. Hugo answers. "It was the battle of Hogwarts. The end battle. You guys and uncle Harry were on a mission from Dumbledore. You were looking for something in the rural. Just as the battle was starting Ron mentions something about house elves. Hermione drops what was in her arms and snogs him in front of uncle Harry." "How many more days till you have to go back to Hogwarts?" Asks Molly. "Two weeks." Says Ginny. The time travellers look at each other they just hope that the adults find a solution soon.


	6. Chapter 6

-2017-

All the adults apparate back into number 12. "Kids. We're home." Shouts Harry. He is greeted by silence. The women start panicking. Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Draco search the house for a clue of where the kids went. Harry went upstairs to find his study door open. He goes inside to find the time turner the ministry had given him, gone. He goes into the sitting room. There in a corner was a gold necklace with smashed glass and sand spilling out. "Ginny, I found something." Ginny runs into the room. He points to the smashed time turner. Ginny gasps in horror. Everyone else comes in. They all saw the time turner. Harry, Hermione, and Draco flooed to the Ministry.

-1995-

They continued asking questions. "Who dies in the war?" Asks Harry. They NG look at each other. "Lets tell them. When Uncle Harry comes he will obliviate them." Says Teddy. Albus answers, "My namesakes." James says, "My namesakes." Fred says, "My namesake." Teddy says, "My parents and Grandpa." Calvin Creevey says, "Our Uncle." Scorpius says, "And on Voldemort's side, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Crabbe, Voldemort, and others." Rose says, " Mad Eye Moody, Griphook, Donny, Xenophilius, and Harry. Don't ask. You get shot with the killing curse again and survive." Everyone is very quiet. "Well I think I'll be going to bed." Said Sirius suddenly. Everyone goes to their respectable rooms.


	7. Author Update

Sorry it's taking taking me so long to update the story. I am currently packing. My family and I are moving and I probably might not have internet for a week tat the most so it will be awhile. Please go check out my profile and my poll. I need help. See you later,

Kayla


	8. AN important

This Sunday, the 25th of August, I will finally have a laptop and I will start to update my stories again. Thanks for being patient. I will start to try to up date each story once, every other week.


End file.
